


The Bruises We Leave

by skittles4zell



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles4zell/pseuds/skittles4zell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer is tired and angsty and wants to lick his wounds in peace. Zell won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bruises We Leave

Seifer isn't back in the apartment ten seconds before Zell is in his space. "Stop. It isn't mine." He swats Zell's worried hands away before the other SeeD can dab at the dried blood on his cheek. 

"Oh."

Seifer pretends not to notice the relief in Zell's one-syllable reply. He wonders if that's just as bad as noticing. He isn't comfortable with who he's become in regards to Zell lately. 

"There's still dinner left over." Zell goes to the small kitchen and rummages through silverware. 

"I'm not hungry." He makes for the bathroom, ready to cleanse himself of the day. Of the fighting, of the mission. 

Zell follows him and leans against the bathroom door, watching him get undressed. "You gonna talk about it?"

When did they get so familiar? So comfortable? "No. I got the file." That's all he needed to know. Didn't need to know about the bomb or the part where things almost went bad. Zell will hear about it soon enough, and Seifer wants to be in better shape before Zell punches him for not signaling for help. 

"Are you hurt?" He sounds like a freaking mom, and Seifer can't stand it.

"Sore. Nothing bad." He starts the water. Waits for it to get warm and climbs in. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you getting in?" Seifer can see Zell's grin, even with the shower curtain between them. Even with his eyes closed.

Zell joins him. "Here." He moves Seifer's arms so that his palms are flat against the shower tile in front of him. With hands that are too skilled for their own good, Zell massages Seifer's back. 

Seifer grimaces but holds still. He can tell the sneaky bastard has potion spread on his palms. The concotion stings as much as it tingles. Means it's working. "You don't have to baby me." He's annoyed that Zell knows he was fibbing. That he hurts more than he let on. 

"I'm not babying you, jerk. Geez. Take the help and stop whining." Zell continues his massage, able to find the muscles that are hurting the most. 

He stares down below him, watching water and potion swirl down the drain. He closes his eyes to prevent dizziness. "Two more days here, right?" Seifer has never been more ready to be home. Away from crummy Deling City. Away from this crummy apartment. Wants to be home where he can be Seifer Almasy again and not freaking Fannon Nimet. 

"Two more days," Zell reassures him, and his hands begin to work wonders at the base of Seifer's neck, along his shoulder blades, down his biceps. 

The amount of care and concern in Zell's touch is just too much. He's been here too long. He thinks back to try and remember when they stopped bickering as much. When they started making out and when he had gotten so goddamn lost in it all. "Stop." Seifer turns to face Zell now, watches the curiosity wash over his face. He ignores it and claims Zell's lips in a rough, overly-demanding kiss. 

Zell complies, almost too easily, and lifts a hand to hold the back of Seifer's neck. His fingers will leave bruises. Little reminders that he needs this. 

Seifer's hands have landed on Zell's hips, his thumbs pressing into the smooth skin there. He will more than likely leave bruises as well, and that's okay. It's the best reminder of home he can get right now.


End file.
